


Yelling that led to kissing

by Toshi_1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_1234/pseuds/Toshi_1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve indirectly calls Tony weak and Tony takes offence at that. Steve apologizes and feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelling that led to kissing

It was after another battle with giant wasps that had swarmed the city of New York and it had taken a total of 7 hours to get rid of them that Steve and Tony had their next big row.

Both of them were standing in the middle of the communal room having a go at one another. Tony had pulled another stunt with the wasps and Steve was anything but impressed. He had enough of Tony's recklessness and his complete disregard for his own life. Steve had discovered that he had feelings for Tony a couple of months back, 6 months to be precise and Tony's knack for pulling such stunts always left him with a wildly beating heart and the craziest, scariest scenarios in his head all ending up with Tony dead, that in turn left him with a lump in his throat and inability to talk.

"Why do you do this, Tony?" Steve asked in a very forced calm voice and valiantly trying to keep himself from yelling. "Why do you think you're expendable? Why can't you follow orders for once in your life? What do you think, that you can take down 50 feet big wasps all on your own and still be fine? If you think that then you're wrong, you can't do anything like that alone. You got yourself nearly killed today.", Steve's voice gradually rose as he spoke to Tony trying to make him see sense.

"Listen up Spangles, I'm tired and sore and as you just said, nearly escaped death so right now I am in no mood for your Cap Talk. Save it for later. I'm off." Tony said. "No", Steve retorted blocking Tony's way "I want an answer and I want it now."

"Why do you think of yourself as an immortal when you are anything but. Tony, you are very vulnerable outside the suit and even with the suit, you are not immortal. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Steve yelled the last part at the top of his lungs and immediately regretted his choice of words. He did not mean to insinuate that Tony was feeble or fragile but his words said otherwise.

"I'm sor..." Steve started "No, you're right. I am weak. Thanks for that analysis Cap. I'll make sure to never forget it now since this is the second time that you've had to tell me that. First time was on the heli-carrier." said Tony with a small voice and downcast eyes and ducked around Steve to take his exit.

Steve turned around gazing after Tony and hating himself for upsetting the man he loved as Steve turned back he saw Natasha sitting on sofa giving him a look that told him that if he did not make it up to Tony he will have a deadly assassin to answer to. Steve was scared by her but shocked that she had been sitting there all the time without him noticing her at all.

Tony, on the other hand had locked himself in his lab and had not made an appearance for 3 straight day. The worry was clawing Steve, he had tried entering the lab but Tony had changed his entrance code and Jarvis and the team were of no help at all. They all wanted him to straighten out his mess on his own without their help.

On the fourth day, Pepper stormed the tower to confront Tony because apparently he had been ignoring her calls, messages and E-mails too.When she found out what had transpired she was not impressed but told Steve that she will help him get into the lab to smooth things out with Tony.

Steve had no idea of how he could apologize to Tony so he decided to take some coffee and doughnuts with him for Tony hoping they'll help him. So later on that day when Pepper punched in her code and let Steve into the lab, Steve entered with his arms laden with a box of 12 doughnuts and 2 large coffee cups. However, upon entering Steve saw Tony with his head on his table dozing with his mouth slightly open and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Tony looked so beautiful when asleep that Steve felt overwhelmed with love.

"Tony? Wake up", Steve said quietly as he gently shook Tony's shoulder upon approaching him and setting down doughnuts and coffee. Tony slowly blinked awake.

"Wha..." Tony said as he looked around upon seeing Steve he immediately turned away his head and said in a clipped tone "Whatya want Cap? Come to tell me how weak I am again?"

"No... Tony...I'm sorry. That was extremely inappropriate of me to say that to you. I promise i didn't meant it. Its just that i get very scared whenever you pull your stunts and every time I feel like I won't be able to see you ever again and this was the last time and it hurts whenever that thought permeates my mind. I care about you Tony that is why I worry. I just want you safe and alive. Please don't be mad at me." Steve said. When Tony still did not look his way Steve tried to get his attention through food and said, "Look, I even brought coffee and doughnuts for you. Will you please look at me now?"

Tony turned slowly and gave Steve a half glance before turning away again and saying, "Is it true?" Tony asked in a soft voice "Is it true that you really care for me?"

"What?! Of course Tony, Why would I lie?. I care for you, I shouldn't have yelled at you but sometimes people don't realize what they are doing when their loved ones are in danger." Steve said.

 Tony whipped around quickly and stared at Steve with shock and hope in his eyes. Steve encouraged by Tony's hopeful look took a step towards Tony and said," You are a loved one to me, Tony, that is why I care and worry and get mad but that is just because I don't want to lose you. I like you, Tony."

"Like a friend?", Tony asked quietly. " No, more than a friend" Steve replied " More than I like anyone else and definitely more than I even like baseball." Steve said as he tried to coax a smile out of Tony.

Tony grinned shyly and asked, "You mean it?".

"You want me to prove to you how much I like you?" Steve asked as he got even closer to Tony.

Tony just nodded mutely and Steve grasped Tony around the waist and pulled him close, then leaned down and gave Tony a tender kiss that left no room for any doubt in Tony's head about whether Steve liked him or not. As Steve pulled back and looked into the smaller man's eyes he saw genuine happiness there and then Tony said, "I am sorry too, Steve, for being impulsive but I had done all the calculations and it was our best shot at that moment."

" Its okay, what's done is done, just promise to be more careful next time or your boyfriend will die of a heart attack despite the serum." Steve said. Tony laughed a beautiful laugh that sounded like honey being poured in Steve's ears as he leaned up to capture "HIS BOYFRIEND'S" lips in  another scorching kiss. 

Coffee and doughnuts lay forgotten as the two superheroes poured their words, their thoughts and their hearts into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is my second fic so please tell me how I did and how I can improve my work. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Tell your buddies to read up my work and feel free to criticize. Love you guys to the moon and back already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so this is my second attempt at fanfiction. please tell me how i did and how i can improve my work and how can i be a better writer. Comment and let me know. Love you guys to the moon and back, already.


End file.
